Defying Gravity
by JohnathanC.SparkleBerry
Summary: Francesca and Alice have a.. special relationship, called "Loathing", let's hope they manage not to strangle each other when they're casted as the leads for their schools production of "Wicked" T for gender-bending, language and France
1. Unadulterated Loathing

**Guess what author just watched an illegally videotaped version of Wicked! This one! So yeah, STANDARD DISCLAIMERS!... even though this is , meh, I'v ranted about this before.**

**The Ladies:**

**Alice Kirkland- England  
>Francesca Bonnefoy- France<br>****Emily F. Jones- America  
><strong>**Sakura Honda- Japan  
>Chun-Yan Wang- China <strong>

* * *

><p>"Out of my way you frog!"<p>

"Well excusez-moi princess!"

"Oh don't pull those French… isms with me you wanker!"

"Oh! Well-"

"Okay will one of you just go through the door!" A blonde girl with a bomber jacket yells, frustrated at the two women stalling the line

"Emily don't get in the middle of-"

"Can it Alice, some of us want to get into the class room before school's out!" The girl, Emily, says, shoving the two women in front of her into the class room

"In my defense, Alice started it" The dirty blonde woman says walking to her seat

"Oh shut up Francesca! I was there first and you know it!" Alice yells

"Humph. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Francesca glares at the other girl

"Nihao class!" a small Chinese woman walks into the class

"Bonjour Ms. Wang~" Francesca smirks at the woman

"What do you want aru?" Ms. Wang asks

"Oh nothing, just to know if you'll ever explain you're whole family thing to us, it's really been bugging me since I found out-" Francesca was cut off as another Asian girl, this one being a student, walks by and lightly hits her with a book, and giving her a flyer.

"Nope! Now, my lovely assistant-" The Japanese girls glares at her teacher "-is passing out flyers for our next school play! It has the audition times, and whatever the heck it has on them, I don't know, I'm not working on it aru" Ms. Wang says, pulling miscellaneous things out of her knock off Hello Kitty bag.

"Okay, so can you tell us why you don't get a non-knock-off hand bag?" Alice asks

"I'd rather her explain the family tree" The Asian girl mutters before taking a seat between Emily and Alice

"It's just a long series of adoption, right Sakura?" Emily asks

"Hai, but would you want the whole school questioning you about some giant series of Asian adoption…" Alice stopped paying attention to the Japanese girl and the American idiot when she felt a pair of, in her own description, "A set of Beady Froggy eyes" peering at her. She turned around to see Francesca smirking at her.

"Can I get a drink of water Ms. Wang?" Alice raises her hand

"Remember to sign out" Ms. Wang says, searching for something in her bag. As Alice left, Francesca moved over to Sakura and Emily, taking the English girl's seat.

"So, Sakura~ You and Emily still dating?" Francesca asks

"One, dude, right here, second, hands off missy!" Emily says pulling Sakura onto her

"No PDA" Ms. Wang says, glaring at the American.

"Yes Francesca-San, I'm still dating Emily, now what do you really want?" Sakura asks

"What, I can't just come over to see yours and Emily's pretty faces with out that English…. English in the way?" Francesca asks

"Not really, we've figured you out a long time ago" Emily asks

"You hurt me, Madeline is never this mean to me" Francesca pouts

"Not to your face" Sakura smirks

"YO! Not late! Me and Toni were on a late bus…" a platinum haired man and a brunet walk in

"Sure you were" Ms. Wang glares at them

"I can't believe that tool's dating Maddie…" Emily says under her breath, still glares from the two women she was sitting with

"Hey Hero, Ra-Ra, Franny" The platinum haired man and the brunet sit down next to them

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my seat you sodding git of a wanker? And when the hell did you two get here?" Alice demands as she glares at the three misplaced people

"Well, it appears I'm sitting" Francesca smirks

"Get out of my seat" Alice glares

"Woah, Calm down there A-Cup-!"

"Oh shut up Gilbert, breasts don't make the woman, right Sakura!" Alice looks over to the Japanese girl, who was just staring blankly

"… I should really thing of a different nick name for you when Ra-Ra's around" Gilbert says

"What's with the nick name? She's my girlfriend and even I don't call her cutesy things like that in public" Emily says

"I've known her longer?" Gilbert says, "I give everyone nick names, and that one was made just to tease her.. I call her cousin Ki-Ki… and he's a dude…." Gilbert giggles a bit

"get out of my seat you bloody git" Alice says, trying to shove the French girl out of her seat

"So what's with these flyers?" Gilbert asks, ignoring the catfight

"School play" Emily says

"What's the play?" Antonio asks

"Wicked, auditions are tomorrow after school you thinking about trying out?" Emily asks

"Nah, I was hoping there was a going to be a play slash musical version of Peter Pan, and we would work with the Elementary level of the school" Antonio says, laying his head down on his desk

"You're such a pedophile Toni" Gilbert says

"Wicked's the one with the witches, right?" Francesca asks

"Ja" Gilbert replies, "Come to think about it… I know the perfect song to describe your guys' relationship"

"Loathing? Unadulterated loathing?" Sakura asks

"Sweet and utter loathing, in total detestation" Gilbert Replies

"pfft, nice" Emily says, "But I always thought that 'I Hate Everything About You' fit them pretty well"

"Kiss With a Fist!" Antonio chimes in

"Well… I'll give you a fist without the kiss because I DO hate everything about you in sweet and utter loathing" Alice says, still trying to remove the French pest, "If anything, we're more of a 'Smile in Your Sleep' kind of relationship, only we both hate each other to begin with"

"You mean you've been fighting endlessly like this with SOMEONE ELSE! How dare you!" Francesca teases

"I just think they're caught in a Bad Romance" Ms. Wang walks over to the group, handing back papers from a previous assignment

"So we aren't doing anything today Sensei?" Sakura asks

"Nope! You've all finished those papers, so you get a free day to chat aru. So are you going to try out Sa-ku-raa~" Ms. Wang asks, stretching out Sakura's name childishly

"No, I'm going to help with special effect and stuff…" Sakura says

"But you have such a pretty singing voice~" Ms. Wang says

"I'm sure no one wants to listen to a few hours of my Engrish" Sakura says, "Don't you have papers to hand out?"

"Humph.. Fine, see you later" Ms. Wang says, continuing passing papers out

"I like your engrish, you're getting better with your 'L's" Emily says

"Wait, you actually mess up your 'R's and 'L's? Say Lemon Lake Jim Carlson!" Antonio asks

"… How about no" Sakura replies

"Pff, you're no fun" Antonio says, "So any of you guys going to try out?"

"Nah, the Hero's just gonna stay behind the scenes and make sure the Princess isn't in another castle" Emily says

"I actually might try out, Elpheba's grown on me a lot since you dragged me to go see it" Alice tells Emily

"What about you Franny?" Gilbert asks

"I don't know… it might be cutting it close… I have to consult a calendar real quick" Francesca says, standing up, finally giving Alice her seat back

"Ha! Seat Reclaimed" Alice says, crossing her legs, right before getting groped

"Vital regions claimed~" Francesca says, before she goes to Ms. Wang

"… What would she be cutting close?" Gilbert asks

…

"Ms. Wang, do you know when the final performance will be?" Francesca asks

"Uhh, hold on…" Ms. Wang goes to her Email, "Uh, it says here the final act will be the 15th of next month, why?"

"No reason" Francesca says, "Just curious… and a school in France… The school I wanted to go to before we moved to America… it's a lot cheaper than here, and I got accepted.. I want to leave here with a bang"

"When are you leaving?" Ms. Wang asks

"We've planned to leave the 18th of next month" Francesca says, frowning a bit

"So the Monday after the performance?" Ms. Wang asks, "Do you want a going away party?"

"No, just a lazy day so no one suspects I'm going to be leaving" Francesca says

"You're not going to tell them?" Ms. Wang asks

"Well, Gil and Antonio can get depressing if they know something's going to break up the trio, your sister has those big pretty eyes that will make leaving way more painful than it is, I'll tell Emily and her sister before I leave… and I don't really feel like watching Alice celebrating me leaving" Francesca says looking at the group

"Okay, if that's what you want to do… try out for Galinda if you're gonna do it, you strike me as someone singing about how popular you are and making someone else popular." Ms. Wang says, writing down dates on a notepad.

"Okay, thanks Ms. Wang, may I call you Chun-Yan?" Francesca asks

"No." Ms. Wang glares at her

"You let Sakura do it~" Francesca says, pouting her lips

"She's my sister, now leave before you're friends think you're sexing your way to a passing grade" Ms. Wang says

"They already do, trust me" Francesca smiles, an walks back to the group.

"So what was up with that Frog?" Alice asks

"Oh nothing~" Francesca says, before placing herself on Alice's lap.

"What the hell!" Alice says as the French girl gets comfortable

"I think I will try out~ Every play needs a set of rivals~"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so some of you may know me from my other strangely successful story "The Prince and the Polar Bear", and may be wondering, "HEY LADY, WHY DON'T YOU EVER UPDATE THAT ANY MORE! NYEH!" or "Jesus Christ woman, finish one story before you start another!" or-, wow, you people are mean! jk.<br>This is not going to take over the prince and the polar bear, I just needed a break from all the italics, homicidal bears, invisible bears, and child molesters. Those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, GO READ MY OTHER STORIES FOOL.**

**Review please~~**


	2. Dancing Through Sandbags

**Why is this so much easier to write than my Polar Bear story!**

* * *

><p>"-Kiss me good bye, I'm defying gravity! And you can't pull me down~"<p>

"Wow, she's good" Alice says, sitting behind the curtain, waiting for her turn to audition

"Well yeah, she's related to the awesome me" Gilbert says, the rest of the group looking at him confused

"Vatti's a player" Gilbert answers as his friends try to ask about the girl

"Isn't she… Irish? Not German-"

"Prussian" Gilbert corrects Alice as she listens to the current Audition's accent, "And yeah, but as I said, vatti's a player"

"Vatti's hot" Francesca says, making her friend look at her like she was insane

"Vatti showed me old pictures of Gilbert once, he was such a cute kid!" Antonio says, reminiscing

"What the hell you guys!" Gilbert says, backing away from the other trio members

"Hey Gilbert!" The red head walks up to the group

"Hey! Guys, This is Meghan, Meghan, these are a group of people who like to stand in awe of my awesomeness" Gilbert says, getting hit by most of them, "Ow. Anyways, this is Franny, she's worse than a perverted Frenchman, He's Toni, he's a borderline Pedophile, She's Hero, Maddie's older sister-"

"Who?" Meghan asks

"My girlfriend. Anyways, Ra-Ra, she's like the little dude on my shoulder who tell me not to do something, but I just ignore it until I get in trouble, and A-Cup. She's British." Gilbert continues

"The hell kind of description is that?" Alice asks

"I'm a Frenchman at heart" Francesca says

"Only borderline?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you all" Meghan says smiling, "So, who are you guys trying out for?"

"Galinda with a GA" Francesca says smiling at the girl, "You're cute~"

"Uhh… Thanks?" Meghan says, shifting closer to Gilbert, and farther from the Frenchwoman

"I'm just a stage hand, here for moral support" Sakura says

"I'm molesting the stage hand" Emily says moving her hand towards the Japanese girl, only to get it slapped away.

"FI-yer-O!" Antonio sings

"Eh, really?" Gilbert asks, "When did you sign up for auditions?"

"Yesterday when you were trying to keep me away from that group of elementary school students" Antonio says as if it were normal

"Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" The people holding the auditions call

"How'd you get in before me!" Alice and Francesca ask/shout

"Well, you know, when you're fleeing the guy who's trying to keep you out of prison for pedophilia…" Antonio says, getting up and skipping onto stage

"Is he really…?" Meghan watches the man

"Only every other day plus the days in-between those" Emily says

"Nah, he just really likes kids… and Italians" Gilbert says, "He used to baby sit these two girls from Italy and he discovered he loved being the boss"

"Like a boss!" Emily jumps up

"He has such a beautiful man voice" Francesca stares at her friend in awe

"Y-yeah…" Alice agrees

"Hey, you never said who you were auditioning for" Meghan asks Alice

"Uhhhhh…. I was going for Elpheba… but you have such a beautiful… not man voice" Alice says

"Really? You're too kind~" Meghan says

"Alice, don't you dare give up, I have already made bets on you!" Francesca says, shaking the Brit.

"Bets!" Alice says, trying to remove the Frenchwoman from her.

"I NAILED it!" Antonio says walking back to the group, "Say, Meghan, what grade are you in?"

"Hands off Toni" Gilbert glares at his friend

"Well, I'm going to go get some water, see you later Gilbert" Meghan says walking off

"FORE!" Someone yells, and a random sandbag falls down back stage

"OH DUBLIN EMERALDS!"

"Meg!"

…

"Well… I might have a chance as Nessa" Meghan says, holding her stomach

"You must have a really hard gut" Francesca says

"I'm Irish, Ireland is the country of Whiskey and love… Need I say more?" Meghan says, heaving just a bit

"How did that sandbag fall down anyways!" Gilbert asks, looking at the now hanging bag.

"Maybe they were trying to 'Defy Gravity'" Emily says, trying to make a pun

"… I don't wanna go up there, what if they're still messing with sandbags!" Alice says, obsessively cleaning her glasses.

"They kicked the guys who were plying up there out, I doubt it's gonna happen again" Emily says, pouting at no one laughing at her pun

"Oui! You can't let one member of the British community getting hit by a random bag of sand spook you! Plus she survived!" Francesca says

"You really want her to be part of the play, don't you?" Meghan asks

"Well, what am I supposed to do without a flat-chested without a girlfriend! Who else would I grope? Antonio never notices!" Francesca pouts

"Alice Kirkland! Ms. Kirkland!" The audition committee shouts

"I-I can't…" Alice says

"Come on!" Francesca tries pulling the girl towards the main stage

"No!" Alice says trying to shove off the other

"Come! With! Me!" Francesca drags the English girl on stage

"Ms. Kirkland?" a woman asks

"Uh… We'd like to audition together! We have a special loathing perfect for the musical" Francesca answers

"We do, we what!" Alice asks in a hushed tone, "what song!"

"What is this Feeling? Come on, I have my own munchkins, we'll nail this audition so hard that it will sue us for rape!" Francesca answers in hushed.

"Any time now ladies" The woman tell the two girls

"Ah, yes…" Francesca whistles loudly, and a few girls, and one guy randomly walk in

"Antonio's not the only one with a random stash of children in his cellar!" Francesca says as a matter of factly

"We're random bystanders!" The male says

"Names" The audition woman asks

"I'm Madeline Williams"

"Picardy Dubois!"

"Monaco Blanc"

"Seychelles Sullivan"

"My sweet adorable children, I'm basically like their mother~" Francesca says in her sing-song-voice

"I don't care. Get on with your audition before I kick you all out" The audition woman says sternly

"Heh… Okay… You ready Alice?" Francesca asks

"No…" Alice says

"Okay then~ Ahem-"

…

"Francesca, I can't believe you did that… were you planning this?" Alice asks as she, Francesca, and Francesca's group of "children" walk to their group

"Maddie!" Gilbert runs up to one of the said children

"Hey Gil, what are you doing here?"

"You know, moral support, making sure Antonio doesn't find children, the usual"

"Well, I was hoping we could audition together, just to know how our voices would mesh~" Francesca says

"While pissing off the audition broad?" Alice asks

"Oui! So- Gilbert Stop molesting Madeline!" Francesca hits her Prussian friend on the back. Alice stares blankly.

"What! I get all mom-ish whenever somebody other than me is fondling Maddie's nice perky-"

"Francesca!"

…

"Auditions will be posted tomorrow morning, please report in the theater after school on Friday so we can begin on production" The Audition Woman says, dismissing the students

"So where'd Meghan go?" Francesca asks

"I dunno, who do I look like, her mom?" Gilbert says, arm around Madeline

"Well-"

"Don't answer- Wait! What the fuck?"

"You're a very pretty man Gilbert-Kun" Sakura says as everyone gets together

"Yeah sweetie, you're a very pretty man~" Madeline says

"You'd look a hella'va lot cuter with boobs though" Emily says

"I know how you two are related" Gilbert says staring blankly at his girlfriend and her sister

"So… if you get Elpheba… and I get Fiyero… we'll have to kiss" Antonio says to Alice

"….. Well shit" Alice says, continuing foreword

"It's just acting Mon Chere" Francesca, "Like me and Alice, we'll have to act like we like each other"

"Si, but it still feels a bit awkward… I mean, it still seems like yesterday when you were beating me up for pirate booty" Antonio says. The rest of the group stops, turns and stares at Antonio and Alice

"We were five" Alice says, "And you counter attacked with your stupid conquistador stuff"

"Conquistador's aren't stupid! It sounds so much cooler than being a pirate! Plus, my Spanish accent makes everything sexier!" Antonio retorts

"Please! England's pirates were the best in all the seven seas!" Alice snaps back

"Sure, but were they sexy?" Antonio asks

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would like to see our dear Alice in pirate gear, it's on my list" Francesca smirks

"the Kink List?" Emily and Madeline ask

"The very one" Francesca smirks

"Of course you have a bloody list" Alice mutters

"Hey Gilbert, weren't we supposed to be somewhere?" Antonio asks

"I dunno… Franny?" Gilbert looks over to Francesca

"Uh… Shit, did we get detention again!" Francesca asks

"Of course you guys would go and get detention" Emily says

…

"There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight" Alice says, lying on the couch next to Emily and Madeline

"Oh come on Alice, just think, if you don't get the part, you'll have been up all night anxious for nothing" Emily says, channel surfing

"What a pep talk" Alice says sarcastically

"That's what I'm here for British- Oh score!" Emily says, finding lingerie football on the TV.

"And you say I hang out with Francesca to much" Madeline mutters, "Alice, don't worry, as a random person from Francesca's child cellar, seeing you up there first hand was amazing, they'd have to be insane not to cast you"

"You were there today?" Alice asks

"Never mind" Madeline mutters

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter includes an OC from the fantabulous first reviewer of this story<br>mii-chanyamisennen13 .deviantart .com/ #/d3j mngl -She's the second one over and if you want to know more about her, go ask the creator of the character herself, I'm to lazy to post the bio here.**

**Uhh, I hope you don't mind her getting pelted by sandbags... It kind of just happened... Hey, she lived didn't she!**

**REVIEW! Silly Antonio, of course Franny has a child cellar, France is a Euro-Bro-Pimp after all.**

**Also, Pirates or Conquistadors? Who would win at the SEX-OFF? DAT ASS or DEM EYEBROWS?**

**...REVIEW! PLEASE! IT HELPS ME FEED MY FAMILY... OKAY IT DOESN'T BUT IT STROKES MY EGO!**


	3. Russian Wizards Everywhere

**Oh hey would you look at that, it's an update. May the brick of bombardment take mercy upon my soul, for a lot of crap has gone down. First, I got a new computer and stupid me forgot to save my files to my thumb drive. Second, I got my gall bladder removed after quite a while of having attacks and junk. Third, I guess I'm just lazy... **

**Well anyways, I don't own anything, yadda yadda. I hope you enjoy the chapter, albeit the shortness of it.**

* * *

><p>Over sleeping. It isn't exactly something you want to do when you live with an insane American.<p>

Alice Kirkland, who had finally gotten to sleep after all the anxiousness from the audition results, was rudely awoken by a very fat cat who insisted on being the family alarm dog, if that was even a thing.

"Alfred, get off me, or no cuddle time later." Alice says groggily, trying to sit up, Alfred the fat cat making it nearly impossible to do so.

"Alice! You up, we gotta go in a few- Alfie, what are you doing boy?" Emily enters Alice's room, making no effort to notice that Alice wasn't even fully awake.

"What time is it?" Alice asks

"Sev' Forty-five." Emily says picking up her cat, making it seem effortless.

"What!? Already? Why didn't you wake me up earlier you wank!?" Alice quickly bolts out of bed, locating her uniform.

"Maddie came up earlier" Emily says walking to the door with her cat, "I'll be downstairs if you need me"

"Right." Alice had a feeling this was only the beginning of the horrors of the day.

...

"You're late! Forty points to Slitherin, aru." Ms. Wang exclaims as Alice, Emily and Maddie try and sneak their way into home room.

"Hey! I'm still having feelings over that!" Alice says walking to her desk and sitting down. There was something off.

"Bonjour."

"Why are you in my seat?"

"Alice, I knew you would come to me eventually"

"Out of my seat"

"I was here first"

"It's my seat!"

"Daily squabble, what would we do without it?" Gilbert jokes a seat back.

"Enjoy the silence?" Antonio answers.

"Dude, it was rhetorical-"  
>"Vows are spoken, to be broken." Emily says taking a seat next to Francesca and Alice.<p>

"Feelings are intense, words are trivial" Gilbert replies, quickly understanding what was going down.

"Pleasures remain, so does the pain" Emily smiles, getting in the moment.

"What's going on?" Antonio asks Sakura who was right behind Emily.

"No idea" Was the reply.

"Words are meaningless, and forgettable." Gilbert grins. Both he and Emily stand up and begin rocking out to the unheard music of Depeche Mode, singing the chorus, much to the dismay of Ms. Wang, who had actually had the intention of teaching today.

The English and French were having a war over territory, and the Prussians and Americans were being loud. The Spanish and the Japanese just stare in awe.

"Aiya."

...

"Aright sweetie, you ready for this?" Francesca asks dragging Alice to the builtin board that would have the results for the audition.

"No, look for me Frog." Alice says standing a few feet back as they arrived at the board.

"Antonio got Fiyero! His ass will be seen by millions, and he will become a true boss." Francesca says, teasing Alice with the results.

"Get on with it." Alice groans.

"Hey! Vash is going to be Boq! I didn't even know he tried out!"

"Come on!" Alice says, getting anxious.

"Ivan Braginski as the Wizard of Oz... Somehow that doesn't sit well with me."

"Francy-Pants!"

"Francesca Bonnefoy, is Galinda, with a Ga!" Francesca does a little hop for joy, "And last, a only probably least, we have the role of Elpheba. For World W Academy's production of Wicked, the the role of Elpheba shall go to, drumroll please?"

"OH shove off, let me look" Alice says shoving the French girl to the side. Francesca smiles upon seeing the shocked look on the English girls face. Alice smiled upon recovering from the shock.

"No way."

"Yes way! We're going to be together EVERYDAY for practice! Wonderful, non?" Francesca laughs, giving the other a huge smile. The smile Alice had quickly faded upon that realization.

"... Oh god what have I done?"

"Hey!"

"OH LORD WHY DID I DO THIS?"

"You make it sound bad that you got the role!"

"A whole month of pretending to like you!"

"Hey-"

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!"

"Okay stop it."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry this took so long to get out, but in my defense, I have a polar bear story that I can't figure out, and that one sort of takes priority over this, and also I'm not as into the fandom as I was when I started this. I also have no idea what it's like to be in any sort of production of musicals or plays or anything, I'm just working with what I remember of High School Musical... Yeah, I used to like it, sue me.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked this, please review.**


End file.
